1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to electronic components, and in particular to an integrated method for containment of radiated electromagnetic radiation.
2 Description of Related Art
As circuitry in electronics becomes more complex, packaging of the circuitry has become more difficult. The use of Printed Circuit Boards (PCBs) has made packaging of integrated circuits and other electronic components easier and efficient.
Clock speeds have also increased. This increase in speed has made it difficult to couple components together in such a way that the clock speeds are completely useable. Typically, the limitations of a system are contributed to, in part, by the packaging of the system itself.
Moreover, packaging often requires extensive electromagnetic analysis to determine if a component will adversely affect the environment in which the component will be operating. For example, some components are very sensitive to electromagnetic interference (EMI), and, as such, must be shielded. Components, because of dense packing and higher power outputs, generate EMI that must be shielded from other components that are in close physical proximity to the radiating component.
With the increasing clock and microprocessor operating frequencies present in modern electronics, the containment of electromagnetic (EM) emissions becomes more and more difficult, because more components are affected by EM emissions. As such, several products are available that attempt to address the problem of EM emissions. Typically, these products are designed to be added to removable elements and the access openings of electronic enclosures during the assembly process.
For example, fingerstock, typically made of beryllium copper, is added to doors and openings to attempt to create a Faraday cage around a component or enclosure. Other approaches use elastomers impregnated with conductive materials or fabrics that are impregnated with conductive material, to enhance the conductive bond between seams in an enclosure. However, use of these approaches adds to the labor content of the enclosure, increases the number of parts to manage, and can be inadvertently or deliberately removed, inadvertently or deliberately damaged, or omitted from the assembly through an assembly error, thereby disabling the EM containment.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus that provides EM containment. Further, there is a need in the art for components that can provide the shielding without the possibility of inadvertent removal or assembly omission.